A Nemi & Jelena Story Episode 68 Season 3
by NemiAndJelenaOfficial
Summary: Episode 68


Once Joe & Selena cleaned up the coffee mayhem,

they finally arrived at the local supermarket.

Joe groaned beside Selena as they walked to the entrance.

Joe:Now,I smell like _Hazelnut_. _Nice going._

Selena:Don't be such a _girl._ _Go get a cart_. I'll meet you inside.

Joe:_Ehem_?_ Excuse me_?! Did you _already_ forget your promise?

Selena stopped infront of the entrance;her temper rising.

In Joe's amazement, she turned around with a bright,**fake** smile.

Selena:_PSH_! Of course _not! I was just testing you!_

She skipped back to Joe's side & linked arms with him.

Joe:Testing?--

Selena:Come on,let's get the cart **together!**

**15 minutes later,**

Selena & Joe were walking down the snack aisle.

Joe:Hey,let me push the cart.

Selena:No,I'm fine.

Joe:Come on-

Selena:Seriously,It's okay.

Joe:Alright,then,we'll **both **push it.

He walked up behind her then placed his hands on the handle besides Sel's.

The sweet natural scent of Selena delighted him.

She honestly smiled then began to walk with Joe following.

Surprisingly their feet synchronized perfectly.

Selena:So...how's your parents?Is your dad still a jerk?

Joe chuckled with Selena.

She looked down at the list once more.

Selena:No offence...

Joe:Totally not taken. I hate him with a passion.

Selena:Hate is strong word. I mean... It's your dad!

Joe:Okay..I dislike him with a passion.

Selena:Is it because of what he did to _us_?

Joe:Mostly. Do you know why he freaked in the first place?

Selena:Sure...He thought I was too young to date you & he wanted you to concentrate on your career.

Joe:No...

Selena:...No?...There's more?

She casually stopped in place & faced her body to him.

He still kept his hands attached to the handle.

Joe:Yeah... but it's in the past--

Selena:Tell me.

She placed her hand on his arm then stroked it with pleading eyes.

He took a deep breath as he stared at her

Joe:He..._found out_...

Selena:_Found out_ what?

She was confused more than ever.

Joe:That..I was going to _propose_ to _you_.

Her eyes narrowed as she wore the most befuddled expression.

Selena:You..were gonna _propose_ to _me_?

She unexpectedly smiled.

Joe:Y-yeah...He was looking down to his toes to notice her smile.

Selena:_Seriously_?!..._Dammit,Joe_! I thought it was all my fault the whole time!

She faced the opposite way & began to walk again.

Joe:It was my dad's fault...he lied to you...not me.

Selena:Oh,yeah.

He then rested his chin on her shoulder.

Joe:What _would've _been your answer?

His warm breath tickled her ear.

Selena:_What?_ She winced away with a smile.

Joe:What would've been your answer if I proposed to you _at that time__?_

His hands were already twined with hers.

She took a moment to think.

Selena:_**Honestly**_, I would have said _yes._ But of course we would have to wait until I'm _18_.

Joe:_Wait--Really_?You would say _yes _to me?

He was smiling ear to ear.

Selena:_Sure_...but you said it _yourself that's in the past_.

His smile faded away simultaneously

Joe:Yeah..._the past_.

**W/ Demi**

Demi:Are you_ fucking kidding_ me?!

The mysterious performer then came in the store with a guitar case on his back.

Everyone in the liquor store had all eyes & ears on Demi

Cashier:_No_ mam...You have to take the freeway to get out of L.A.

The performer:You also need to pay the new toll...unless you take a different highway.

Demi didn't even bother looking at the musician instead she kept glaring at the cashier.

Demi:_I..only...have...5 dollars...I need..to get...out of here...before they...get me.._

Cashier:Hey,_Guitar Boy_!...You mind taking this...

The cashier got a little scared at Demi's visible scars as she trembled.

Cashier:..Take this girl outside? He finally spilled out the words.

The performer:Sure_,but.._.

He held up a water bottle & chocolate bar.

Cashier:On the house!..Just get her out of here. She's scaring the _hell _out of me! He laughed between words.

The performer:Thanks! Barbecue at your house on Saturday?

Cashier:See you there!

The performer casually wrapped an arm around Demi as he escorted her to the entrance.

He had a slick smile on his face

As soon as the two were outside,

Demi wore her hoddie over her head & then walked to nowhere with her head down & arms wrapped infront of her chest.

The performer:_Hey!Wait!_ He was struggling with unlocking his bike.

She stopped in place for mere second but then continued to walk faster.

The performer successfully unlocked his bike & held the chocolate bar in his mouth as he raced to catch up to her.

The performer:_Mmmemmi!_ He slurred the words through the chocolate bar.

Demi pushed through pedestrians still freaking out.

But as she stopped & waited at a red light,

The performer/stalker catched up by her side.

Saliva was already drooling down on the side of his chin.

He spit out the candy bar. It was already mushed & melted.

The performer:Gross..

He wiped his face with is right hand & still kept the chocolate bar in his pocket.

Demi tried not to look at him instead she glared at the red light.

He stepped infront of her.

Usually,Demi would've walked away from him or looked away,

but his hazel brown eyes were like magnets.

She couldn't stop gawking at his fresh,sweet face.

How could he be homeless? He should be infront of a magazine.

The performer:_Anyways_...Hi.

He firstly held out his wet,saliva hand

The performer:Oops..sorry.

He wiped his right hand on his teared up,dirty jeans & then held out his left hand.

The performer:Hi.

Demi hesistated as she looked at his hand & back to his beautiful,cheerful face.

Demi,still with an expressionless face, shooked his hand.

His one of a kind smile was warm & welcoming.

The performer:You're Demi.


End file.
